Broken
by The Used And Fallen
Summary: AU.Sokairi. A disturbing accident leaves the cold-hearted Sora in a hospital for the disturbed. There he meets the daughter of a doctor, Kairi. Can Kairi warm Sora’s cold heart? Can she save him from killing himself? [Lime]


Hello, I am new to this website but I am no new to writing. I hope you all like this fic, is angst, romance, and drama. Please read and review. 

The Used And Fallen...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square and Disney do.

Summary: AU. Sokairi. A disturbing accident leaves the cold-hearted Sora in a hospital for the disturbed. There he meets the daughter of a doctor, Kairi. Can Kairi warm Sora's cold heart? Can she save him from killing himself?

Chapter 1: The Life Of A Disturbed

Sora's POV

"So Sora, what do you think of the kids here?" I watch as the wrinkles around her mouth move and stretch each time she smiles or talks. The wrinkles around her eyes make her look 80 when she's only 34. "Sora?"

I'm a 15 year old boy who has no heart. Brown chestnut hair that are into spikes, and blue eyes that most people liked. I mostly wore black clothing and usually swore to almost everyone I saw. Most people told me that I shouldn't be hear...that I should be in jail. Maybe I should...maybe I should be dead. "Sora?!"

When you've lived life like me then you start to wonder about life. Maybe life is hell. Maybe there is no heaven no only hell. Too many thoughts ring in my head, I usually hear some metal rock so I could shake off all these pointless feelings and thoughts with all the yelling. "SORA!!!" I get mad now.

"Shut the fuck up!! I'm not fucking deaf you damn bitch!!!" I yell. This makes her shocked which makes me happy. I stand up and walk away ignoring the calls of that annoying wench. I shut the door closed and startle my so called roommate.

"Sora!" His name is Riku. Don't really know why he is in here. He's probably the biggest pervert in here. I see him on top of another girl. "Um...have you met Yuffie?" I shot him a death glare and put on my CD player that has Adema and Linkin Park. Not a metal rock band but I liked to hear their dark lyrics. I leave the room and hear a few moans. I sighed in disgust.

I walked to the hospital's big room that had a lot of social events. I sat in my usual spot at the corner. There was a table with pencils so I usually tried to get myself lead poisoning. The nurses noticed and took them away from me and prevented me from having anything that could kill me. Except my CD player and CDs.

"Hey it's Mr. Stand-alone-complex." I heard. My head was down, avoiding the faces of my enemies. Ansem and Sephiroth. Both bullies and picked on me. It didn't matter as long as they killed me. They thought that if they killed me that they'd be doing me a favor, so instead they beat me but unfortunately not to death.

Ansem hits the back of my head. I don't say anything. "Ansem, let's go. I'm getting tired of hitting him anyways. His head is too bug or maybe it's the hair." I rolled my eyes and gave them the finger. I get tired of the laughter, so I decided to go back to my room. Luckily, Riku and his girl weren't here.

I sat on my bed and sigh out loud. It's boring but I have to keep my distance from them all. No one has had a bad past like me. No one. "So...bored." I sighed out loud and looked out the window. I sought out my chance of escaping and smirked.

Normal POV

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" A man asked. The young girl beside him nodded. "But Kairi, I'm sure you'd rather be in the mall or with you're mother at home?" The young red-headed girl shook her head.

"I'm sure dad." Her father looked down at her blue eyes and nodded. "And beside, I wanna get to know what they think." He nodded.

"Alright. I'll go to the office and check in, look around in the mean time!! I'll be right back!!" Kairi nodded. She looked around. She held her hands around her back and started to walk around a playground.

Kairi's POV

I looked around and smiled at the swings in front of me. It was too old so I couldn't sit on it. I sighed out loud. 'I wonder why I decided to come here again?' I thought. I started to hum until I heard something near the bushes. I looked closer. "H-Hello?" I asked. It moved again. This was getting freaky.

"Um..." I grabbed a stick and poked it. It grumbled. I looked closer. A boy of my age jumped on me. "Ah...!!!" He covered my mouth. I looked into his eyes and felt calm. "W-Who?"

"SHH!!" He slowly got off me and made a run for it. I looked as he started to run. A few officers grabbed him. The boy struggled to get off, so he grabbed a pen and stabbed one of them. I covered my mouth. the other officer grabbed him, until my father shot something. He fell asleep.

"Honey!! Are you alright?" I nodded in shock. "Welcome to the world of the disturbed."

Sora's POV

Damn it all!! If it weren't for that wench!!! The stupid, stupid wench who had to yell!! I stomped to my room and closed it tight before punching the wall nearby. I sighed and scratched my temples. "Hey Sora, I heard what you did!!" Riku said. I nodded not looking foreword to a conversation.

"Got caught." I replied. He laughed and then left. I got up and went the office where I always got sent. I sat down in front of a woman named Aerith, who was 20. She was married to another doctor here.

"Sora." She said softly. She was the nicest, but I still didn't speak up to anybody. "You don't have to say anything. But...did you happen to see a young girl outside?" I nodded. "Yes, well that was the manager's daughter. Also a doctor here, you've never had him because he words with kids who use alcohol."

"What the fuck does this have to do with me?" The swear word made her tick so I stayed quite.

"Her name is Kairi." I nodded. "Please be nice to her, she'll be at the sessions and I'm afraid we'll make the wrong impression." I grunted in disbelief. 'Don't you mean I'LL make the wrong impression?' I thought. she dismissed me, I left. The girl Kairi was outside looking at me with a smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I ask. She puts her hands around her back and walks towards me.

"You." She said. "You interest me." I shot her a death glare. "I mean...you stabbed a guy but I'm not scared of you." I stared to walk away.

"Whatever." She smiled. 'She's cute...wait? Did I say that?' I thought. Kairi looked at me as I tried to avoid her. "If you want me to kill you here and now then just say so." I say. She laughs.

"I said I have interest in you!! So you have to tell me about you." I looked at her and almost smiled. "You can at least tell me your name!!"

"Sora." I say. Kairi looks away and starts to laugh. "What's so fucking funny?"

"Sora...such a lovely name for a misunderstood guy like you." She started to walk away. I could see her little smile of satisfaction from a mile away. As she left I walked away. Someone has interest in me...how surprising.


End file.
